Avec ou Sans Toi
by Jikuen
Summary: Voir son amant avec un autre alors qu'il revient de mission, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle Hayate s'attendait ! Les secondes chances sont-elles possibles, vraiment ? Genma/Hayate ; OS.


Hello ! Ceci est ma nouvelle fiction, écrite récemment. J'espère qu'elle sera à votre goût… OwO''.

**Disclaimer :** Hélas, Genma, Hayate, Kakashi et Iruka ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter le temps d'une fiction…Par contre, les personnages sont sûrement OOC, donc ils partent un peu en kawette en fait. Mais bon. XD.**  
Pairing :** Genma/Hayate, vague mention d'un Genma/Kakashi au début.**  
Rating :** Olala, T, allez. Y'a rien de méchant, mais Hayate parle mal, donc bon. \o.

* * *

**Avec ou Sans Toi**

**« Depuis combien de temps ? » **

Le silence avait envahit la pièce. Le brun à l'air maladif regardait d'un air écœuré la scène qui se profilait sous ses yeux noirs. Genma – son amant – alangui sur son lit. Jusque là, rien d'inhabituel, il n'était pas rare que l'un passe la nuit éveillé sur le lit quand l'autre devait revenir de mission dans la nuit, c'était même plutôt courant. Non non, ça, c'était normal. Que Genma soit nu n'avait, en soi, rien de dérangeant non plus – lui savait mieux que personne à quel point le châtain aimait dormir nu contre lui ou en sous-vêtement. Non, la chose inhabituelle était juste ce… Ce mec qui s'affairait à s'occuper de son amant. Et s'il ne voyait pas son visage, les cheveux argentés qu'il voyait ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule et unique personne.

**« Haya…** commença faiblement Genma, l'air gêné de s'être fait prendre dans une situation aussi compromettante.**  
- Combien de temps ? **claquala voix du brun, ses yeux noirs n'exprimant rien de plus que la colère.**  
- C'est la première fois avec…  
- Avec lui ? C'est ça ?** répliqua Hayate, la voix rendue acide. Puis il se calma brusquement, tirant sur le tissu retenant ses cheveux, glissant une main dans les mèches noires, les ébouriffant légèrement. **Ok. Bon. Ca suffit. Continue à t'envoyer en l'air avec lui, j'm'en fous. Reste loin de moi désormais.  
- Hayate !** lâcha le châtain qui bondit sur ses pieds, faisant fi de sa nudité, posant la main sur le bras du ninja fraichement revenu de mission. Ninja qui réagit promptement, dégainant un kunai qu'il fit jouer près de la gorge de son nouvellement ex-amant.**  
- Ne m'approche plus. Jamais**, souffla le brun, relâchant l'homme qu'il avait plaqué au mur de sa poigne étonnamment ferme pour un homme qui toussait autant.**  
- Laisse-moi t'expli…  
- Ta gueule Genma. Ta gueule. N'aggrave pas ton cas. »**

N'adressant aucun regard à l'autre homme qui avait suivit en silence l'échange, le brun sortit de l'appartement du châtain, claquant la porte derrière lui. L'autre resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés, encore sous le choc de la rupture. Après tout, il ne _pouvait _pas le quitter ainsi. Il avait _besoin_ de lui. Non ? Levant ses yeux un peu vagues vers l'autre homme de la pièce, il ne dit rien, s'approchant doucement pour se laisser choir sur le lit. Le matelas s'affaissa à ses côtés, et une bouche vient prendre la sienne. Le châtain ne résista pas, tentant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Le lendemain serait dur, il en était conscient. Mais pour le moment…

Dans la rue, le brun s'adossa au mur, pris d'une quinte de toux. Puis il recommença à s'éloigner, d'un pas trainant, se dirigeant vers le bar où ses collègues avaient pris habitude de se réunir. Heureusement, ce soir, pas un Juunin n'était en vue, tous étant soit en mission, soit… Chez eux. Un relent d'amertume le fit tousser une nouvelle fois alors qu'il poussait l'espèce de rideau masquant l'entrée du bar. L'intérieur était vide, seuls quelques Chuunins étaient présents, tous pris dans une grande et, semblait-il, passionnante conversation qu'il dédaigna, préférant s'installer près d'un jeune homme brun qui leva un court instant ses yeux chocolat vers lui, le saluant sobrement.

**« Hayate-san.  
- Iruka-sensei. »**

L'emploi du titre professoral fit légèrement sourire le jeune homme à la peau mate qui servit un verre de sake au nouvel arrivant, en profitant pour se servir lui aussi. Veillant à ne pas vider trop vite son verre – le Chuunin savait pertinemment qu'il ne tenait pas spécialement bien l'alcool –, il se contenta de le siroter, observant du coin de l'œil l'autre homme jouer avec son verre, l'amenant parfois à ses lèvres.

**« Hayate-san…  
- Mh ?  
- Erm…** le Chuunin rougit légèrement de gêne sous le regard noir perçant de l'autre ninja, avant de reprendre. **Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Je veux dire… Quand vous avez remis votre rapport de mission, vous sembliez plutôt pressé de partir…**

**- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, excusez-moi… »**

Suite au silence de l'autre, le Chuunin avait doucement chuchoté sa phrase, se sentant particulièrement mal à l'aise devant cette absence de réponse, et avait replongé son regard dans la contemplation de son verre vide.

**« La personne que je devais voir… Elle était en train de me tromper. »**

Suite à cet aveu, le silence s'installa, doucement, Hayate tentant de savoir pourquoi il se confiait à ce jeune homme. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la douceur qui émanait de lui. De loin, il avait déjà constaté ce phénomène, comment les jeunes étudiants de l'académie de Konoha venaient instinctivement vers lui et le respectait. Même Naruto, le porteur de Kyuubi avait été amadoué par la douceur de l'homme. Ou alors était-ce l'homme qui s'était laissé amadouer par le jeune Genin ? C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours été l'un des rares à le soutenir… Hayate soupira, faisant relever une nouvelle fois le visage du Chuunin.

**« Qui… ? »**

Nouveau dilemme. Il savait parfaitement que Genma ne s'assumait pas réellement – la preuve, ils ne pouvaient se voir que chez l'un ou l'autre. Ils étaient des ninjas, oui… Mais parfois, Hayate aurait eu besoin de preuves, d'autre chose que ces étreintes. Il aurait apprécié que l'autre ne se laisse pas charmer par la moindre paire de seins qui passait dans la rue. Quoi que vu ce à quoi il avait eu droit en rentrant, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû s'en faire autant au niveau des filles… Hayate esquissa un maigre sourire au jeune Chuunin. Ce n'était pas dur de se confier à lui, il n'y avait qu'à voir ses yeux chocolat si doux, et l'assurance que votre secret serait conservé vous prenait.

**« Genma. »**

En avait-il trop dit ? Il vit le visage du Chuunin se contracter douloureusement, ses yeux s'obscurcissant légèrement. Le Juunin le vit baisser les yeux, l'air profondément troublé… Le Juunin grimaça légèrement, une question muette au fond des yeux.

**« Que… ?  
- Je l'ai vu partir en début de soirée… Avec Kakashi. »**

Rien de plus. Puis la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du Juunin. Se pourrait-il… ?

**« Ne me dites pas que êtes en couple avec Kakashi. »**

Il eut juste droit à un doux sourire teinté de douleur en réponse, avant que les mots suivent.

**« J'étais. Nous… On s'est séparé il y a deux semaines. »**

Hayata hocha doucement la tête, la réaction du jeune homme s'expliquait facilement : il avait bien l'air d'aimer encore le ninja copieur. Posant un instant son verre pour soulager sa toux pressante, il reprit rapidement le récipient, le levant devant lui avec un sourire ironique.

**« Iruka-sensei. Je porte un toast à notre malchance en matière d'homme.  
- Hayate-san…** le Chuunin étouffa un rire nerveux, se prenant au jeu en levant le sien, les deux verres s'entrechoquant avec un bruit cristallin. Ils burent ensuite, avant que le Chuunin ne repose son verre. **Avez-vous mangé Hayate-san ?  
- …** Il avait oublié. **Eh bien… Non.  
- Venez, je vous invite à dîner. »**

Se levant après avoir vidé son verre, le Chuunin adressa à nouveau son si doux sourire au brun qui étouffa un rire à son tour, reposant son verre pour se redresser et suivre son cadet. Rapidement, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent devant le restaurant à l'angle d'une rue, tout deux s'étant mis d'accord sur une envie de viande. Le repas se poursuivit tard dans la nuit, les deux hommes trouvant dans cette discussion prolongée un certain réconfort. Ils se séparèrent tard dans la nuit, le cœur un peu plus léger.

La routine s'était installée entre les deux hommes : quand Hayate revenait de mission, ils prenaient un verre et dinaient ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien, appréciant doucement cette soirée où ils n'avaient pas à cacher ce qu'ils ressentaient. L'idée de se mettre ensemble ne les effleura pas : ils étaient trop semblables, à courir encore après un insensé espoir, sans jamais rien mettre en œuvre pour qu'il se réalise. Ils savaient tout deux que l'autre avait déjà son cœur de pris, et si la nouvelle amitié qui les liait avait provoqué le questionnement des autres ninjas, elle fut bien vite oubliée. Les soirées se firent moins rares quand l'envie prenait l'un d'eux, ils mangeaient ensemble. Tout aurait pu continuer ainsi, si d'autres n'avaient pas vus d'un mauvais œil cette amitié qui semblait ambigüe pour le reste du village. Ceci expliquant cela, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'un jour Hayate se retrouve collé à un mur par un Genma furieux, dans un couloir vide. Dans les yeux bruns, plus clairs que ceux de son ami, il pouvait voir de la colère surtout. Et autre chose qu'il ne voulut surtout pas interpréter.

**« Hayate. On doit parler**, lâcha Genma, le maintenant toujours contre le mur, resserrant sa prise pour ne pas que le Juunin lui échappe.**  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi.  
- Tu en es sûr ? »**

Une bouche chaude s'abattit sur la sienne, des dents se refermant doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure, la mordillant légèrement avant qu'une langue humide ne tente d'entrer dans sa bouche. Ce contact… Ca lui avait manqué. _Tellement_. Alors il se montra faible, entrouvrant les lèvres pour lui rendre le baiser, s'électrisant de ce contact qui l'éveillant plus surement que n'importe quoi d'autre. Ces lèvres qui ravageaient les siennes, cette langue qui caressait la sienne, entamant un ballet exquis qui le faisait trembler jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Et puis ces mains, qui le connaissaient si bien, qui venaient sans gêne se poser derrière sa nuque et sur ses reins, le collant un peu plus au corps chaud de son amant. Ancien amant. Le brun réagit enfin, s'arrachant au baiser avec difficulté, toisant d'un regard sombre Genma. Genma qui lui souriait, qui caresserait doucement sa nuque du bout des doigts. Genma qui avait l'air si _fier_ de lui. Une seule question dans les yeux onyx. Un « pourquoi » qui ne cherchait que sa réponse.

**« Tu penses que ton cher professeur sait aussi bien te faire fondre ? Tu es à moi Hayate… Ton corps le sent, le sait… »**

Ainsi, c'était donc ça. Juste ce pur instinct de possession, cette envie de le garder juste pour lui, de ne laisser personne d'autre l'approcher. Mais c'était trop tard. Et pour ça, le brun repoussa son ancien amant, violemment, son torse se soulevant violemment, signe imminent d'une nouvelle crise de toux. Tenant le plus âgé à distance en maniant aisément son tachi (1), le maintenant entre eux, il prit la parole, assassinant presque Genma du regard.

**« Toi… Tu… »**

La quinte de toux le prit par surprise, plus virulente que les précédentes. Sa main tremblait légèrement, les mouvements de faible amplitude se répercutant dans toute la lame qui vacillait. Puis le corps du brun s'affaissa au sol, l'arme lâchée tintant contre le sol. Une main contre sa bouche, l'autre se contractant sur l'avant-bras de la première, rien d'inhabituel. Sauf que cette fois-ci – on avait bien dit que rien n'était comme d'habitude aujourd'hui ! – un fin filet de sang glissa entre ses doigts joints, goutant doucement au sol, les yeux noirs devenant légèrement vitreux. La dernière chose que vit le Juunin avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut un regard légèrement ambré, totalement paniqué. Mais c'était la fièvre, non ? Ca ne _pouvait _ pas être autre chose.

Du blanc. Partout dans son champ de vision. Un blanc éclatant. Douloureux. Hayate referma rapidement ses paupières, préférant retourner dans son monde obscur, prenant le temps de décompter les sensations qui s'infiltraient doucement en lui, le ramenant peu à peu sur terre. Il y avait le contact des draps légèrement rugueux contre son corps, le moelleux du matelas et de l'oreiller sous lui. Il y avait l'odeur aseptisée, lui laissant penser qu'il était sans doute à l'hôpital de Konoha, des bruits étouffés lui parvenaient aussi. Puis la chaleur, concentrée sur sa main gauche, comme si quelqu'un tenait sa main, et contre son flanc gauche aussi, un peu. Il rouvrit enfin les yeux, s'habituant peu à peu à la luminosité de la pièce. Le Juunin se redressa un peu, sa main toujours enserrée dans une étreinte dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. En remuant doucement ses doigts, le brun constata que des doigts étaient entrelacés aux siens et qu'une joue reposait dessus. Hayate baissa enfin le regard, tiquant en voyant qui était à son chevet. Avec plus de brusquerie, il retira sa main, détournant la tête pour ne pas se laisser attendrir par l'inquiétude dont semblait avoir fait preuve son ancien amant. D'ailleurs, son geste semblait avoir réveillé celui-ci.

**« 'yate…  
- Genma. »**

La voix du Juunin était basse et rauque, le brun ayant des difficultés à parler après le silence prolongé dont il avait été victime.

**« Je…  
- Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ?** le coupe Hayate, n'ayant strictement aucune envie d'avoir cette conversation.**  
- Depuis deux jours, Hayate-san**, annonça la voix de la Godaime qui avait ouvert la porte, ignorant totalement la présence de Genma qui s'était brusquement éloigné d'Hayate. **La prochaine fois, n'omettez de passer voir Shizune après une mission, ça aurait évité que votre cas s'aggrave… Ca ira pour cette fois. Que vous soyez ou pas pressé de rejoindre quelqu'un, il est hors de question que ceci se reproduise, suis-je claire ?  
- Très clair, Hokage-sama**, répondit Hayate, baissant légèrement la tête pour montrer qu'il reconnaissait son tort.**  
- Reposez-vous désormais. Vous pourrez sortir quand cette perfusion sera terminée, ajouta l'Hokage, désignant de la main la poche transparente reliée au bras du Juunin.** Puis son regard marron se posa alternativement sur Genma et Hayate, ses sourcils se plissant légèrement avant de se détendre. **J'ai demandé à Iruka-sensei de veillez à ce que vous preniez les médicaments qui sont ici, vu que vous avez l'air d'être proches**, finit la femme, tournant ensuite le dos aux deux hommes.**  
- Hayate…** commença le châtain, une fois certain que l'Hokage était partie, posant son regard légèrement ambré sur l'autre homme. Puis il continua, encouragé par l'absence de répartie. **Je suis désolé… J'aurais pas dû…  
- … Pourquoi ?  
- …** Encore et toujours cette même question. Il savait qu'il avait tort, qu'il avait joué au con, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Mais il l'avait fait, même en sachant dès le départ que c'était une idée qui ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Genma inspira. Autant être sincère, jusqu'au bout.** C'était pas la première fois. Ce soir là… Avant, c'était avec des femmes. J'avais peur Hayate… Je suis pas homo moi ! Je voulais me prouver que je l'étais pas. Que je ne pouvais pas l'être. Alors je couchais avec ces femmes, parce que ça me montrait que j'aimais pas les mecs… Mais au bout d'un moment, ça suffisait plus. T'étais pas là, Kakashi si et…  
- Tu t'es rendu compte que nous deux, c'était du flan et que t'avais envie de baiser avec le village entier parce que ça t'éclatais finalement de sauter tout ce qui bouge ?  
- Non**, reprit la voix de Genma, un peu tendue. Mais il ne devait pas s'énerver, sinon, il allait foutre en l'air sa dernière chance. Sa chance de le récupérer. **Je me suis rendu compte que je n'aimais pas les mecs. »**

Mauvais réponse, qui lui attira un regard dénué de tout sentiment.

**« Alors tu fous quoi ici ?  
- Hayate, laisse-moi finir…  
- Non Genma. Tu vas bouger ton cul et partir, tu vas me laisser loin de toi. Tu me trompes avec toutes les femmes que tu croises, avec un autre mec, tu te rends compte que t'aimes pas les mecs, et pourtant tu m'embrasses et t'es là ? Il y a du foutage de gueule là Genma. Alors tires-toi.  
- Je ne partirais pas, et tu m'écouteras jusqu'au bout.  
- Je t'ai dit de…  
- Hayate. Je n'aime pas les mecs, mais je t'aime toi. Ne cherche pas à comprendre, c'est impossible. Quand tu m'as surpris avec lui, j'étais incapable de réfléchir de manière cohérente, j'arrivais pas à réaliser qu'après tout ça, c'était fini. Pendant que toi tu t'amusais avec l'Umino, j'arrivais pas à t'approcher pour te parler, je crevais de trouille à l'idée que tu m'envoie chier et que tu veuilles pas m'écouter, ce qui est finalement arrivé. Et puis t'es tombé par terre, tu crachais du sang, et là, j'ai franchement eu peur de te perdre, que tu claques sans me laisser une chance de te prouver que je tiens réellement à toi. C'est… Pardonne-moi Hayate, je t'en pris… »**

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, lentement, laissant le temps au brun d'assimiler les paroles de l'autre, et à Genma d'angoisser lentement à l'idée d'un refus. Au début, il avait pensé que son amant reviendrait vite mais en constatant au fil des jours que le brun n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de venir le voir, il s'était décidé à l'espionner, vaguement inquiet à l'idée qu'il voit quelqu'un d'autre, ne l'en croyant pas capable. Mais quand il l'avait vu si souriant et si détendu avec l'Umino, il s'était sentit… Jaloux. Jaloux qu'Hayate ne le regarde plus lui, qu'il regarde un autre, jaloux de ne plus bénéficier de ses sourires. Quand il croisait son regard, lui avait désormais droit à un air froid. Mais il n'avait pas abandonné, avait tenté de lui montrer que son corps ne voulait que lui. Ce qui s'était encore soldé par un échec. Genma baissa la tête, réalisant qu'il avait enchainé connerie sur connerie dans cette histoire. Puis il la redressa, attrapant une nouvelle fois la main de son ancien amant pour la serrer.

**« Je… Je veux plus jamais ça. Il m'a fallut du temps pour réaliser mais… J'ai besoin de toi Hayate. Je t'aime sincèrement… Alors s'il te plait, rompt avec Umino et laisse moi une chance de te le prouver… »**

Appuyant son visage contre la main, il la sentit se contracter légèrement, lui faisant relever la tête vers son amant.

**« Je ne sors pas avec Iruka. C'est un ami. »**

Une tête qui se relève, un espoir insensé.

**« Alors…  
- Tu dis que tu m'aimes Genma. Mais est-ce que tu réalises à quel point ça a été dur pour moi ? Et même là… Dès que Tsunade-sama est entrée, tu t'es brusquement écarté. Tu as honte Genma… Et tu dis vouloir que je revienne ? Arrête-toi maintenant, c'est inutile.  
- Hayate. Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que tu reviennes… Même à faire ça. »**

Et tandis qu'il lâchait ces derniers mots, le Juunin se pencha, posant sa main sur la joue du convalescent pour lui faire tourner le visage vers lui, ses lèvres joignant les siennes sans attendre, au moment même où la jeune Sakura Haruno pénétrait dans la pièce. Au bout d'un long moment que Genma savoura comme il se le devait, l'homme se décolla des lèvres de son amant, tournant le visage vers la rosée dont les joues s'étaient enflammées pour rivaliser avec ses cheveux roses. Balbutiant quelques mots, la jeune femme s'éclipsa, le visage rouge et le cœur battant. Quand Genma retourna enfin le visage vers Hayate, il eut le plaisir de voir ce dernier arborer quelques rougeurs sur ses joues pâles, qu'il effleura d'ailleurs du bout des doigts.

**« Convaincu, maintenant ? »**

Hayate soupira, tentant de chasser le sang qui avait soudainement afflué dans ses joues. C'est vrai que c'était tout de même convaincant l'embrasser devant l'une des plus grandes pipelettes que le village avait connu…

**« Ca va jaser.  
- J'm'en fous.  
- Je ne vais pas te pardonner tout de suite.  
- J'm'en doute. »**

Et pourtant, au fond des yeux ambrés, cet espoir qui le tiraillait. Mais Hayate ne cèderait pas si facilement. Pire encore, il allait réclamer qu'on s'occupe de lui, de pouvoir enfin se sentir un peu moins mis de côté ; Genma allait devoir lui faire la cours. Littéralement.

**« Tu vas devoir me surprendre et me séduire. »**

Genma ne put étouffer un rire amusé, sa main remontant pour caresser les cheveux noirs.

**« Aucun problème.  
- Tu n'auras pas droit à une seconde chance.  
- Je ne la gaspillerais pas.  
- … Embrasse-moi. »**

Le ton était un peu plus dur, trahissant cependant la légère nervosité du Juunin. Obéissant sans tarder aux ordres de son compagnon, Genma apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'attirant avec précaution contre lui. Une nouvelle fois, le baiser fut rompu par l'arrivée d'une personne inopportune.

**« Oh… Je dérange apparemment. »**

Iruka eut un rire nerveux, avant de sourire doucement.

**« Je vais vous laisser, vous semblez être occupés… Hayate ? Je suis content pour toi. »**

Le Juunin eut un léger sourire, illuminant un instant ses traits fatigués.

**« J'espère que t'auras autant de chance.  
- J'en doute, mais bon. Bonne journée à vous deux. »**

Le brun referma avec précaution la porte, laissant les deux amants en paix. Le cœur un peu plus joyeux d'avoir vu son ami aussi heureux, c'est avec un léger sourire aux lèvres que le Chuunin traversa les couloirs, se cognant légèrement contre quelqu'un et s'excusant, avant de repartir sans même avoir lancé un regard vers la personne qu'il avait bousculé. Un peu plus loin, les bras ballants, un homme aux cheveux argentés regardait la silhouette du brun s'éloigner, silencieusement. Peut-être qu'un jour, lui aussi pourrait récupérer ce qu'il avait perdu … ?

**OWARI.**

* * *

Ça a beau être un OS, il n'est pas exclu qu'une suite voit le jour, en se concentrant sur le Kakashi/Iruka. Vous savez ce que vous pouvez faire si vous aimez ou pas, hein… Une review fait toujours plaisir. Mais j'aime encore plus le fait de vous avoir assez accroché pour vous faire lire jusqu'ici. Ou pas. *Sort*


End file.
